For HMDs (head mounted displays), for example for those that are enabled with fully immersive Augmented Reality (AR) and Virtual Reality (VR) features, there may be a problem where by excessive/intense natural and artificial light sources from the surrounding environment may cause the content being shown on the screen to have undesired visual artifacts and high latency. For example, a person wearing an AR/VR enabled HMD may not be aware of the external light conditions as they change. When the HMD is exposed to excessive light, this may cause problems viewing the image on the HMD screen for those applications that require to blend the Virtual world with natural interaction e.g. of your own hands or other objects in the surroundings. As such, there may be a need for devices and methods to overcome these problems.